Feliç aniversari! czyli Feliz cumpleanos!
by marta madzia
Summary: Nie będzie zgody między Kastylia i Katalonią. Chyba już Antonio do tego przywykł...


A od grafomana: W Hetalii nie ma Katalonii i śmiem wątpić, aby się miał kiedykolwiek pojawić, więc pozwoliłam tu sobie na radosną twórczość własną xD Co do czasu akcji poniższego, to bliżej nieokreślony, ale chyba dość współczesny.

Ostrzeżenia: Generalnie brak, poza kolokwializmami typu _prać się_ zamiast _bić się _i tak dalej, ale to chyba się nie liczy. I jest to jeden z moich pierwszych fanfików do tego tytułu xD

Tekst zawiera wstawki z kstyliskiego i katalońskiego, tłumaczenia zostały załączone na dole.

**Feliç aniversari! czyli Feliz cumpleaños!**

Życie generalnie byłoby za piękne, gdyby wszystko chciało się składać do kupy wedle zamysłu składającego i Hiszpania dobrze o tym wiedział, choć, gdyby się dało, to z chęcią by to ignorował. Poniekąd miał powody do radości, bo z jednej strony graniczył z Portugalią, który raczej mu się do gardła nie rwał, a od Francji oddzielały go Pireneje. Co prawda czasami okazywały się one stanowczo za małą przeszkodą, ale mimo wszystko były. Miał w pamięci swoje problemy z Anglią – nieszczęsny los armady do dziś go przygnębiał, ale generalnie problemy zewnętrzne omijały go ostatnimi czasy dość szerokim łukiem... Zwłaszcza, gdy porównywał swoja sytuację z tą, jaka miała miejsce cokolwiek na wschód od jego domu. To wydawało mu się takie męczące prać się i prać, ale nie wykluczał, że to ten zimny klimat tak na nich działał. Chociaż on tam znał lepsze sposoby rozgrzania się.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Hiszpania problemów nie miał. Mógł z miejsca podać jeden aż nadto kujący go w bok. Problem ten nazywał się Katalonia. Hiszpania miał wrażenie, że mógłby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, gdyby mieszkali dalej od siebie. Tak, co najmniej na dwóch różnych kontynentach i w ogóle. Niestety początkowo byli sąsiadami, a z czasem względy różne sprawiły, że zamieszkali razem... A przynajmniej na jednej działce, co było już postępem, zwłaszcza, od kiedy zdemontowali drut kolczasty.

Na samo wspomnienie Hiszpania westchnął ciężko. W ogóle wtedy, co chwilę o coś się kłócił z Francją i Katalonia z uporem osła za każdym razem chciał Francji pomagać i czasami robił to chyba tylko dla zasady.

- Co takiego mógł mu zaoferować Francis?

Nim zdążył wymyślić jakąś względnie sensowną odpowiedź gdzieś od strony kuchni zawiał wiatr, przynosząc ze sobą zapach obiadu, albo tego, co obiadem mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie zostało z iście szwajcarską precyzją przypalone.

Katalonia miał remont kuchni u siebie, więc czasowo korzystał z kuchni Hiszpanii... W sumie Hiszpania nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, ale niewiele i tak się dało na to poradzić. Tymczasem biedny był los garnków, bo choć Katalonia gotować umiał, to dla zasady wszystko tu musiał przypalić. Potem przepraszał, ale co z tego? Garnki były do wyrzucenia.

Za zapachem niebawem pojawił się i Katalonia. Wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego, a to już budziło dobrze uzasadnione obawy. Kiedyś to był naprawdę fajny chłopak, tylko z czasem coś go tak troszkę skrzywiło – pomyślał Hiszpania. - No, bo chyba nikt normalny nie celebrowałby swoich urodzin w rocznice swojej największej klęski...

- Smacznego Kastylia i f_eliç aniversari._

W tonie głosu Katalonii nie było ani przesadnej słodyczy, ani jadu, ale to było na swój sposób normalne, a przynajmniej należało do kategorii „ten typ tak ma", bo Hiszpania jednak nie do końca to rozumiał, podobnie jak to, czemu Katalonia z uporem maniaka nazywa go Kastylią.

- Hiszpania.

- Co takiego?

- Nie Kastylia a Hiszpania – powtórzył bardzo powoli i bardzo wyraźnie. Miał to nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że drga mu brew. – I nie f_eliç aniversari _a _feliz cumpleaños_.

- Ależ doprawdy nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – świętą niewinnością zasłonił się Katalonia i podsunął Hiszpanii talerz z czymś, co... No właśnie, z czymś, co było CZYMŚ i na tym w opisie należałoby poprzestać. Prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z każdą nacją zamieszkującą półwysep Iberyjski, było, więc przeglądem krajów Ameryki Południowej wzbogaconym o kulturę arabską. Było też bardzo prawdopodobne, że należało do kategorii ciasta i słodycze – w końcu Hiszpania miał właśnie urodziny i coś takiego byłoby na miejscu.

Hiszpania wstrzymał na chwilę oddech i rozważył, czy w taki dzień naprawdę rozsądnym jest zdać się na własny temperament. Poniekąd wiedział, że Katalonia tylko na to czeka. To małe, było nie było, upierdliwe coś, od kiedy w 1714 zostało zmuszone do przeprowadzki z uporem godnym osła dążyło do wkurzenia Hiszpanii. Ostatnio nawet demonstracyjnie spaliło w czasie swojego święta kilka hiszpańskich flag. W dodatku ośmielił się nazwać go _byczkiem Fernando_ i pod prysznicem śpiewać _Zabiłem Byka_, co było jawną, oślą, prowokacją.

- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

- _De cap manera!_ - Zaparł się Katalonia.

- _Que dijiste?_

- _Que vas dir?_

Hiszpania jęknął. Znowu się zaczynało. To był czołowy punkt programu ilekroć dochodziło między nimi do jakiejkolwiek dyskusji.

- _Basta!_

_- Que?_

Hiszpania jęknął raz jeszcze dla lepszego efektu. Kiedyś już poszedł, na jako takie ustępstwo i pozwolił Katalonii gadać po swojemu, gdy ten był u siebie w domu. Pozwolił mu w sumie na wiele rzeczy, na które pewnikiem nikt inny by się nie zgodził, ale Katalonia, wzorem obranego sobie za swój symbol zwierzęcia, pozostawał uparty i zawsze było mu mało, bo jedyne, co by go naprawdę zadowoliło, to wyprowadzka, a na to Hiszpania zgodzić się nie chciał.

Westchnął ciężko.

Naprawdę nie miał złego życia, ale...

**Koniec.**

Tłumaczyłam translatorem i trochę książką, żadnego z tych języków nie znam bardziej niż na poziomie dogadania się w warzywniaku...

Feliç aniversari! – kat. klasyczne angielskie happy birthday!

Feliz cumpleaños! – hiszp. dokładnie to samo, co powyżej.

De cap manera! - kat. ależ skądże!

Que dijiste? - hiszp. Co powiedziałeś?

Que vas dir? - kat. Co powiedziałeś?

Basta! - hiszp. Przestań! - dla porównania kat. Prou!

Tak, kataloński i hiszpański to dwie różniące się od siebie bajki...

_Rys hist(e)oryczny: Katalonia to taki region na południu Hiszpanii, którego stolicą jest Barcelona, swego czasu było to odrębne państwo, teraz stanowi autonomię wewnątrz Hiszpanii, posiadając własne urzędy, mając własny język, w którym wykłada się na uczelniach, oraz w jakim pisane są pisma urzędowe, własną policję i tak dalej. W ramach na złość babci uszy sobie odmrożę za swój symbol obrała osła, jako symbol cierpliwości i uporu w dążeniu do celu – tak w opozycji dla kastylijskiego byka. „Narodowym" świętem Katalonii jest rocznica ich ostatecznej klęski wobec Hiszpanii... _


End file.
